Figure skating
by Zeno the Dragon
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a famous figure skater who got into skating after seeing a boy do it. He forgot his name and appearance and has been looking for that boy ever since. After finding him, what will happen next?


This is my first attempt to a Bokuaka fic. I hope you like it. I'm writing this in the middle of the night since there is a bug in my room and I am terrified.

Chapter 1 the beginning.

Akaashi Keiji had been on the ice since he was 3. His parents had thought him how to skate and at first he just likes going fast. Many people enjoyed looking at small Akaashi going round and round the rink.

It wasn't until he was eleven that he stopped skating fast. It all happened after he saw a figure skating competition. A boy, a year older than him, looked like he floated over the ice. His movements were graceful and his smile so energetic that it made Akaashi smile too. He seemed so happy and thrilled. Akkashi remembered vividly how seeing the boy changed his mindset about skating and for the first time ever he wanted to learn something new.

Steadily Akaashi became better and better at figure skating. He entered every competition he could in order to find the boy he saw all those years ago.

"Why would you even care about some guy you met years ago?" Oikawa Tooru looked at him with his eyebrowd raised. "Because I want to meet him." Akaashi laid his head on the table and groaned. "Was he that handsome that he left such an impression on ya?" Kenma Kozume grinned. He had even put his gameboy down. "Do you know where he came from?" Akaashi shook his head. "No. I only noticed him when he had started skating. I just want to meet him." Oikawa smiled and patted Akaashi on the head. "We'll help you search for him, right Kenma?" The smaller boy frowned. "I guess I have to." Akaashi groaned again and slammed his hands down. "This saturday is the last competition before the world series. Since I will not make those, we have only this Saturday." Oikawa smiled and Kenma nodded. "We'll work hard."

The few days Akaashi had till Saturday were over in the blink of an eye. Suddenly he found himself in the ice rink nearby. Was it ludacris to think he would meet that boy here? He knew nothing about him. Absolutely nothing. Only that his smile was enourmous and seeing it had made him very happy.

Kenma and Oikawa had taken places on opposides of the ice. They were both looking around to see if they saw someone with a huge smile on their face. Oikawa sighed. This was impossible. He took out his phone and texted Kenma.

 _Hey, I don't think we'll find anyone. Wanna go home?_

He looked at the small boy across of him and saw the angry look in his eyes before he read the text Kenma had sent him.

 _Tooru, you will not leave. Akaashi is our friend. He just asked for our help. I know the chances of us finding someone we've never seen are slim, but we can still try._

Oikawa nodded. Kenma was right of course. Even if they wouldn't find the mystery boy, Akaashi was still their friend and he deserved the support of his friends.

Oikawa sat back in his chair and looked around once more.

 _We can at least sit together. I feel lonely Kenma._

He looked at the boy who just shrugged.

 _Why don't you come over? From where I'm sitting you can see a few very attractive guys._

Oikawa had never walked Somewhere so fast in his life. After just two minutes he had crossed the rink and sat down besides Kenma. "Where are they?" Kenma gestured towards a group of guys who sat close to the ice. There were five of them. One had black hair that covered his right eye. A name was written on their jackets and the first boy was apparantly named Kuroo. The boy next to him had short balck hair and looked quite serious while holding hands with an attractive silverhaired guy. They were called Daichi and Suga. The fourth guy had black and white hair and a grin so wide it made even Kenma smile. His name was Bokuto. The last guy was shorter than the others, he had a bronzed skin and looked ripped. Iwaizumi was the name on his jacket. Oikawa felt his cheeks turn red and quickly found something to do on his phone.

"do you suppose the smiling one is the one Akaashi is looking for?" Kenma looked at the guys. "I don't know. Suppose not. Why would he be here?" Oikawa shrugged and pointed to the ice. "It's starting."

They watched in awe. Akaashi's performance was smooth and gracious. His every move was accounted for and he landed all his jumps. Eventhough Oikawa aand Kenma didn't know a lot about figure skating, they knew it was difficult and that Akaashi was part of the elite group. He was good and always knew how to surprise the audience. Even if that audience was only his friends. Kenma liked watching Akaashi practice. He watched every wednesday and he would try to draw him. Since Kenma had always been obsessed with videogames he wanted to make then himself. One he was working on right now was something for Akaashi, a figure skating game.

Oikawa knew nothing about landing jumps and the other movements Akaashi did while on the ice, but he knew fashion. The costume Akaashi wore was handpicked by Oikawa himself. It was a black pair of tight trousers and a light blue shirt with ruffles on the collar. It was simple but looked amazing on him. His black hair moved softly as Akaashi moved and his green eyes shined more than ever. Oikawa knew Akasshi was happiest on the ice, had always been. He had never cared for anything else besides the things he liked. That had always been very little. Akaashi was smart and collected. He could be blunt and people often thought of him as rude because of it. Oikawa and Kenma knew better than that.

As soon as Akaashi's programme began, the boys across from them went silent. They all watched with a certain awe to the performance before them. Kenma knew Akaashi's routine by heart and watched closely to see if there were any mistakes. "It's gonna be another flawless routine it seems." Oikawa smiled. "Well of course kenma! Akaashi is the best figure skater in this region!" They sat there and looked at their friend. He skated a great routine and ended first.

Akaashi stood outside of the ice rink. In one hand he held a gold medal. In the other some flowers. He smiled weakly at both. Oikawa jumped on his back. "Well done Aka-chan!" He smiled and patted him on his head. "Thank you." It sounded polite but emotionless. Oikawa thought it sounded like Akaashi's usual self but Kenma wasn't convinced. "Why are you sad?" Akaashi shrugged. "Dunno. I just really thought I had a chance to find him." "To find who?" said an unknown voice behind them. The three boys turned as one and stared at five guys. The one who had spoken was the one with the black hair. Oikawa froze and grabbed Kenma's arm. "What do you want to know that for?" Akaashi stepped forward and looked the blackhaired guy in the eye. "Reasons. Now little boy, tell me. Who are you looking for?" Oikawa wanted to step forward but he was being held back by Kenma. "He can do this himself." "I don't know his name so I doubt you can help me." Akaashi gave the boy a weak smile and walked away. "Wait up!" sounded a voice from within the group. "I think I can help you." The boy with black and white hair stepped forward. He looked serious as he stepped closer to Akaashi. "I remember seeing you. I had just started getting good at figure skating and I saw you watching one of my competitions. You looked in awe of everything and I wanted to meet you, but you were gone already." Akaashi stared at the guy in front of him. "You are a figure skater?" The boy, Bokuto according to his jacket, nodded. "Until recently. I don't go on the ice anymore." He gave a weak smile. "My name is Bokuto."

Akaashi smiled politely. "Were you the boy I saw skating all those years ago?" Bokuto smiled a smile a mile wide. "Yep. That was me!"


End file.
